The Genomics Laboratory Core will provide integrated high-throughput and high quality genotyping and resequencing services, including sample DNA extraction and quantification, plating and tracking, genotyping, resequencing, polymorphism discovery, and in collaboration with the Bioinformatics core, operate integrated data and project management systems with data extraction interfacesfeeding directly into analytic software developed and supported by the Statistics Core. Specific aims are 1) provide and operate the integrated laboratory and data management infrastructure required to support day to day Laboratory activities including genotyping and sequencing hardware, experiment and project management, primer and assay design, data management and analysis software, staff skills and training and related quality assurance programs; 2) provide an efficient, high throughput and high quality genotyping service to meet the requirements of individual Projects, including secure internet based assay ordering and result delivery, assay design and genotyping services on a variety of platforms to suit the specific markers required, together with Molecular Biology expertise to ensure high completion rates and reliable genotypes; 3) provide an efficient, high throughput and high quality polymorphism discovery service to meet the requirements of individual Projects including secure internet based resequencing ordering and result delivery, primer design, automated bidirectional sequencing, amplicon assembly and polymorphism identification, together with Molecular Biological consulting expertise to ensure high completion rates and reliable polymorphism identification. The Genomics Laboratory Core will collaborate with the Bioinformatics core to facilitate rapid publication of genotype and polymorphism discovery laboratory details, raw data and analyses to the integrated Program web sites for access by external researchers and to public data repositories such as dbSNP. The work of the Genotyping core will contribute to our understanding of the genetic architecture of candidate genes for asthma and COPD, two common and important human diseases which display complex patterns of genetic influences.